


School Days

by pleasebemysomeone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Multi, Rewrite, spoilers for the Grand Magic Games arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebemysomeone/pseuds/pleasebemysomeone
Summary: The Council has enacted a new rule that requires any people 16 and under to attend school. Now, Wendy, Romeo, Chelia, and their new friends are forced to trade in missions and training for pop quizzes and homework. But drama and action follow Fairy Tail Mages no matter what, and the dark secret hidden in the walls of the School of Fiore may provide just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the story that I had posted on Fanfic.net in 2013 and haven't updated in over a year. The story line should remain the same for the most part—I'm just doing minor-to-moderate edits with diction, consistency, pacing, etc. If you've come from the old fic I posted on ffn, please do not spoil anything!

Makarov Dreyar stepped into the Council building. Surrounding him was a group of nine people suspended in the air on magic circles.

"What the hell did you call me in for this time?" barked Makarov, his eyebrows furrowed. "Need to complain about how loud my guild is again?"

"For once, Fairy Tail is not one of our main issues," a woman with small blue eyes and dark violet hair interrupted.

"Then why am I here?"

A man with a graying mustache answered, "We need Fairy Tail's help."

"Oh, I see now. You need Ultear to repair something again, is that the case?" Makarov asked. "You know, ever since Ultear was reinstated into Fairy Tail, I've started to think you've all begun to see her Arc of Time magic as some way for the Council to save money on damages. First you demean my guild constantly, then you—"

"Silence," Gran Doma commanded. "If the situation was less dangerous, I'd sooner ask any other guild. This mission is of high priority and the Council can only trust the strongest, although most reckless, guild to handle it. Do you accept?"

Makarov nodded.

Back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild was in its usual chaos: a brawl. Natsu and Gray fought while Elfman preached about manliness as Evergreen smacked him in the head repeatedly. Lucy hid under the table. Levy read her book, oblivious to it all. Cana was drinking her usual barrel of alcohol. Alzack and Bisca took their part in the brawl, all while trying to keep Asuka from getting hurt. On a typical day, Erza or Makarov would have stopped them, but Erza was out on a mission with the recently declared legal Crime Sorcière while their 3rd/6th guild master was at a meeting.

A table flew across the room and nearly hit Makarov, who stood in the doorway. The guild became silent when they realized that their master had returned. If the meeting had gone by well enough, they could continue their brawl. However, if the meeting went horribly, Makarov could easily kick all their asses within seconds.

"Where are Romeo and Wendy?" he asked. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; their master seemed to be in a fairly decent mood.

"They're still on their mission, Master," Mirajane answered.

After the Grand Magic Games, Wendy had felt as though she was being left out. Natsu had paired with Lucy for missions most of the time. Juvia and Gray spent a lot more time together as their relationship developed into, as Cana put it, "basically dating." Erza was always at some secret place with Jellal, saying that they wanted to make up for the 15 years they had missed. 

_One day, when Lucy was with Natsu and Gray was with Juvia and Erza was with Jellal, Wendy sat at a table by herself. Carla was with Lily, Gajeel, and Levy, trying to fake nonchalance at something Happy was doing. Wendy sighed. She was about to get up and go home when somebody sat down next to her._

_"What's wrong, Wendy?" Romeo asked, concerned._

_Wendy blushed and looked down. She felt sort of silly for being so worked up over a simple question from a fellow guild mate. "It's nothing, Romeo."_

_Romeo chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Wendy. Now, tell me, what's really wrong?"_

_Wendy glanced up, only to be met with Romeo's dark brown eyes. They showed true concern within them. Wendy sighed and explained how she needed to find someone to do missions with, now that all her partners were busy._

_"I'll be your partner!" Romeo suddenly exclaimed after a moment of silence._

_"You don't have to, Romeo. I can always do missions with Carla. Besides, you have your own team, don't you?"_

_Romeo tossed his hands up in the air and stood up. "But Bisca-nee and Alzack-nii are so old! Sure they're fun and sometimes Alzack-nii will give me some beer as long as I don't tell my dad he was the one who broke our wall while trying to teach Asuka how to sharp shoot—"_

_("So you were the one who destroyed my peep hole!" screamed Macao._

_"I thought we agreed that we'd both teach Asuka how to shoot!" yelled Bisca._

_"Uh-oh, is Daddy in trouble?" Asuka asked.)_

_"—and Bisca-nee is really nice but it doesn't feel right. They're twice as old as I am!"_

_"Rom—"_

_Romeo was suddenly back in his seat next to Wendy. His hands grasped hers as he looked into her eyes, which were mere inches away from his. Wendy felt her cheeks become warm._

_Mirajane smiled knowingly._ They say young love is always the most pure.

_Wendy sighed and nodded. Carla—Mavis knows where the hell she came from—shot a disapproving look at the teenager who dared to touch her Wendy but didn't say anything._

_"Yes!" Romeo jumped up and cheered. He ran to the request board. "C'mon, Wendy-chan, let's choose our first mission!"_

_And so began the partnership of Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt._

"Do you know when they'll return?" Makarov asked.

"They should be arriving today," Mira said. As if on cue, the doors opened, followed by a yell of "We're back!"

Romeo and Wendy walked into the guildhall, immune to the usual state of disaster. They headed straight to their regular table when they were called by the guild master.

"What is it, Master?"

"Yeah, Gramps?"

"We need to have a talk," Makarov said. He called for Romeo's father, Carla, and the Connells to come over as well. The group took a seat at a table. Before Makarov spoke, he handed Wendy a pamphlet.

 _School of Fiore,_ Wendy read. _"Suos Cultores Scientia Coronat." Knowledge crowns those who seek her._

"An official announcement will be made tomorrow. However, I will tell you all now: It seems that the Magic Council is worried about the future of Fiore. They believe that the the youth of today are not educated enough to control the country when the rest of us are too old," began Makarov. "They also fear that you youngsters will be unable to fend for themselves should a situation occur in which adults are unavailable or incapable. Therefore, the Council has decided to make it a law that all children under the age of 16 are required to attend school in an attempt to have a universal education, if you will."

Romeo whined, "Do we have to?"

He hadn't attended school since he was eight years old and had decided he wanted to become a full-fledged mage. While it had been five years ago, Romeo could still recall bad memories from his time at school.

"It's required by law, Romeo," Macao said.

"It says here that any and all guild children or magic users will be placed separate classes," Carla said, reading from the paper. "What is the point of that? Do they assume that children who use magic are not as intelligent as the civilian children?"

"Mage children typically do not attend school or they attend very little," responded Makarov. "Therefore, they are less likely to have as broad of a knowledge on things such as the arts or mathematics. While the Council is aware there are mage children who are knowledgeable in those areas, for the sake of ease and equality, they have chosen to separate the magic users from the civilians."

"But Asuka is too young!" Alzack exclaimed. "You're just going to let a six year old be in the same class as a 13 year old?"

"She doesn't even know how to requip yet! And there's no way in hell we'll let some stupid, not-good-enough-to-be-a mage teach our daughter a half-assed method of shooting," Bisca added.

Makarov said, "The mage children will be divided up by age. Due to the lack of experienced magical teachers, Asuka will likely not be in a class with only six or seven year olds, but she will still be surrounded by people close to her age."

"When do we start?" Wendy spoke for the first time.

"In a month." Makarov turned to the Connells. "That should give you plenty of time to teach Asuka the basics of Requipping. Thank you. You are all dismissed."

After the group dispersed, he called over the guild's three male Dragon Slayers and Gray. Makarov's demeanor quickly turned serious. "I have a mission for all of you given to me by the Council. Crime Socière and Erza are already investigating it as well. I will speak on the details later, so for now, here is the main idea: the Council has reason to believe there is a dark guild that wants to take over the School of Fiore."

"But why would someone want to?" Gray asked.

"We don't have enough concrete evidence yet to determine the exact motive, but the most plausible theory is that the dark guild may want to harvest the magical energy from the students coming in with the new law put into motion."

"So with all of that into one building, it's a gold mine for a dark guild," Laxus said. "Why not just cancel the law, Gramps? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Makarov replied, "It is an option, yes. However, the Council desperately wants to keep this as lowkey as possible. Only the highest members of the government even know about the mission. If they were to suddenly retract their proposal, it would raise too much suspicion."

"What kind of evidence do they have, exactly, that would tell them that there's someone out planning something?"

"Three teachers that were supposed to teach at the school were found dead two weeks ago."

"And how do we know it wasn't some fucked up coincidence?"

"The bodies were found in brutal condition. All three teachers seemed as though all their internal organs had been removed. Their skin was suctioned to their bones. It was an attack that the Council nor myself have ever seen. While I know that the evidence is not fully conclusive, it is still within our best interests to, at the very least, play it safe."

Gray asked, "So what's our plan?"

"You four are to stay hidden within the school and simply watch out for any suspicious activity. We will discuss further action if needed."

Natsu grinned and punched a fist into his hand. "Yes! It's been so long since I've gotten to do a cool mission like this!"

"It's not a mission just yet Natsu, so don't get your hopes up—" Makarov corrected.

"I've been itching to kick some ass that isn't Gray's for a while!"

"Woah, who the hell said you've been kicking my ass?"

"Anyone with a pair of eyes and an IQ over 10, so I think that's why you're so confused: you don't fit the requirements."

"Do you wanna fight again, asshole?"

"I sure as hell do, Popsicle Dick!"

Gajeel somehow got pulled into Natsu and Gray's fight, and this sent the guild back into chaos. Laxus rolled his eyes and went back to Mirajane and the Thunder God Tribe.

* * *

Erza and Jellal stepped into the dark tavern. The pub was in a deep part of the woods of Fiore and the smell of drugs and alcohol was thick in the air. It was a place the two of them would have liked to avoid at all costs, but they needed information.

Erza's eyes scanned the room for her target and focused at a table. She nodded her head toward the left corner of the room. She and Jellal walked over.

"Erza Scarlet! It's been so long!" said a man with tattoos for eyebrows. "How have you been?"

Erza frowned. "Can we please get this over with, Rosales? I want to make this as quick as possible."

"Why are you rushing? Don't you want to chat with an old friend?" Rosales leaned over the table in an attempt to play with Erza's hair, only to have his hand swatted away by Jellal.

"Don't," was all he had to say.

Rosales sniggered. "What is this? Got yourself a bodyguard now?"

"Actually, I'm her fiancé."

"So someone was finally able to crack the cold heart of Titania?" Rosales exlaimed. "Hey, man, how did you do it? I bet you gave her such a good dicking that she couldn't give it up, right, Er—?"

Erza slammed her fist down on the table hard enough to make it splinter. "Rosales. Stop. Now."

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to have a little fun." He leaned back in his chair. "You start."

"You know the information I need, so please, do not be difficult."

"Not until you give me what I need." He waited until Erza grudgingly handed him a brown paper bag before he continued, "From what I've heard, there's a dark guild out recruiting criminals."

"And how does that relate to what we're investigating? I told you we were looking for a guild that was—"

"Let me finish! As I was saying, this guild is ultra exclusive. They've been around for maybe two months and they've only accepted 20 people. Weird, right? Even the legal guilds aren't  _that_ specific."

Jellal asked, "Do you know why they are being so selective?"

"They've got a big project in mind according to the rumors. Now, that brings me to the information you're looking for. I heard a couple of guys in the bar bragging about how the prototype worked. Said they managed to drain three people completely to the point of death, and I'm thinking that they were talking about those teachers for the school."

"So you can confirm that there is a dark guild out there trying to drain the school?"

"Yes, Muscles, I can," said Rosales. "Sorry I couldn't get you as much information as I usually can, Erza. This group is really good at keeping things under the rug, if you know what I mean."

"You've given us more than our other sources could combined," Erza assured him. "At the very least, we can confirm the Council's suspicions."

"Before you go, heed my warning: this guild is dangerous. They're recruiting the worst kinds of criminals, okay? Not petty thieves. No, I'm talkin' serial killers and shit like that. You have to be careful."

Erza smiled. "Of course I will be."


End file.
